


Beet Needs To SUCK. IT. UP.

by JoSeeFeen



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: im running out of titles :/ sorry this one is so short btw had to find a good cutoff.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Beet Needs To SUCK. IT. UP.

**Author's Note:**

> im running out of titles :/ sorry this one is so short btw had to find a good cutoff.

" OK, let me get this straight... You let a 6 YEAR OLD GIRL and a WOMAN RAISED IN A FOREST just... Run away?!" Cherry Blossom cried. " What if they get hurt! Or worse- What if they run into Jellywalkers?!"

" I'm so sorry!" Angel said hastily.

" Bloss, Tiger Lily is more than capable of surviving with Apple. Have you seen her??? So muscular it's scary..." Chili Pepper said, she needs to speak up though I can barely hear her! Kids always mumble! " I'm sure they're safe and sound just chill out..."

" Waa, OK i guess..." Cherry Blossom lowers her head and we keep walking. These cookies whine too much, it's painful to my ears and heart!

We kept walking to the exit of Dragon's Valley, which just happened to be REALLY far away. My legs already hurt and it's been only 10 minutes! It's stupid. And you wanna' know something? All of Dragon's Valley looks exactly the same. Deep red or purple rocks and lava, and a few plants. ALL OF IT!

" UGH, can't some of you fly? Fly us to our next destination!" I finally speak up. Everyone stops and looks at me. " What?"

" Nothing! It's just... That's a really good idea Dr. Wasabi!" Roll Cake says. 

" Of course it is!" I of course, now have bragging rights for my great idea! Hehe!

" OK, who can fly, raise your hand!"

" Does soaring count?" Cherry Blossom asked.

" Yes."

Fire-Spirit, Angel, and Cherry Blossom raised their hands.  
" Great! Great!!!" Roll Cake said, smiling. " K', pick who you're going to fly with! This is gonna' go by SO FAST!"

I assume Roll Cake was tired of walking, too, because he seemed just as hyped as I was. What the result of who carries who was:

Fire Spirit carries Beet and Chili Pepper, Angel carries Roll Cake, and I had the honors of dangling from Cherry Blossom's arm. She only had one free hand, since she had to hold onto her umbrella. Lucky for her, my doctor says I'm extremely under weight! Hee hee! Anyways, we took off, all of us flying in the air, and what a thrill! Nothing like being unsafely flown 30 feet in the air, with a 50% chance of slipping and dying!

" Beet, stop squirming!" Fire Spirit yelled out of no where.

" Apologies but you're burning my hand...!" Beet mumbled.

" They call me Fire-Spirit for a reason, I am hot, in more ways then one!"

" Nice one." Roll Cake chuckled.

" Nngh, it really hurts! By the time we land my hand will be burnt to a crisp!" Beet yells. Ugh.

" I mean, he's warm but it's not that bad." Chili Pepper smirks.

" Chili Pepper! You're hot, you have no right to say that!" Beet says VERY angrily.

Chili Pepper snickered. " I mean I'm not ugly...."

" That's not what I meant! I hate you both!" Beet hisses. " I'll jab you're eyes out with an arrow!"

" Gee, Beet we were only teasing!" Chili pepper says, patting Beet on the head. A risky move, in the sky. " Hey, is that the exit?"

Chili Pepper pointed down, drawing all our eyes to cave. The ground had a red to neon teal gradient, the cave being completely neon teal. It had a lovely glow to it, like something you'd see in a lab! It was covered with royal blue vines, and it appeared to be the exit out of Dragon's Valley. Fire-Spirit confirmed it was the exit, so we all went to the ground. Not to be rude but Cherry Blossom sucks at flying. She dropped me on the ground! (On accident albeit, but it still hurt my fragile old lady bones.)

" Well, let's stop waiting, let's go in!" Fire-Spirit said, finally letting go of Beet's hand. She was visibly disturbed, as her hand was 8 shades darker! Lucky. We all walked into the glowing cave, and it only got more mystical as we went in. Small ALSO glowing rocks were all around, it was pretty. It'd be a nice place ta' die. " Wait, SH! Do you guys here that?"

" Hear what flame boy?" I say, we all go quiet. After a moment, quiet weeps and sobs could be heard. DEFINITELY from a child. I LOVE CRYING CHILDREN!

**Author's Note:**

> YOOO can yall guess who the crying child is :flushed:


End file.
